Arrow Sagittario X:F
Arrow Sagittario X:F is a beyblade owned by 'SagittarioFlashBang.'It is a left spinning bey. Launcher: Extreme Flame Extreme Flame is a unique launcher that has stickers of fire in it,it is only for left spinning beys it makes the bey when it spins to look like a flame.This launcher is coloured yellow (on the bottom) and red (on the up),the string is coloured white and it's not to long. Face Bolt: Sagittario III Sagittario III is a face bolt that depicts 'Sagittarius' eyes,'Sagittarius is 1 of the 88 constellations in space and the ninth zodiac.The eyes on the face bolt is red ,the words "SGTO" are yellow and the hold face bolt purple.The face bolt is a little bit bigger then the regular ones. Energy Ring:Sagittario III The energy ring depicts two arrows that are in the two sides of it they are coloured red,in the other two sides it was flames and two archers in black color back they are so little that sometimes are mistaken for trees,the hold energy ring is coloured yellow. 4D Fusion Wheel: Arrow Metal Frame The metal frame has six fronts of arrows that are making it similar to the Flash Wheel but it's not it is a little bit larger then it it is like a combination of the Flash and the Blitz wheel,it has two modes:The Stamina mode and the Defense mode.In the stamina mode the twelve arrows(From the metal frame and the Core) are side by side while in the Defense mode the arrows are the one up to the other in order to don't take much direct hits.The modes are able to change by turning the Metal Frame 60 degrees. Core The core was other six arrows that are able to get side by side (on attack mode) and take the arrows form the metal wheel in the up of them (in Defense Mode)It also holds the metal frame 4D Performance Tip: 'X'treme 'F'ire (X:F) Xtreme Fire (A.K.A X:F) Is a low performance tip, both fire and Xtreme are using to show two things, one:The Fire on the name says that is able to use fire attacks and two:the Xtreme that it can spin very fast.The Xtreme Fire Performance Tip is able to be used in Stamina and Attack-Type Beys. Moves Abilities: Triple Attack:Sagittario changes to Defense mode and attacks the opponent form three different sides,three times fast. 'Arrow Mega Hit:'Sagittario changes to Stamina mode and attacks the opponet with full power only one time. 'Arrow Death:'Sagittario Changes to Defense mode and attacks the opponent fiercely two to four times in a row. Special Moves: Burning Arrow :Sagittario flies to the stadium and changes to Stamina mode while going down to attack the opponent,it starts spin rapidly and then it gets fire form the Performance Tip,that is able to happen when Sagittario goes to the edge of the stadium:it pushes it self down and makes a crazy thing like a voice,after that it is able to get fire,then it attack the opponent form the up while it is burning, Category:RPB Registered